Crawling
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: This story was inspired by the lyrics to Crawling by Linkin Park...hence the name of the fic. Please RR I'd really like it!
1. chapter 1

Amanda sat impatiently in what was dubbed to be her temporary office for the time, waiting for Team Xtreme to arrive.

" I've got better thing to do than this." Amanda mumbled.

She was just about to put away her scripts when in bounced the purple-haired ball of energy Jeff Hardy.

" Hi there." He said, plopping down in a chair in front of Amanda's desk.

" You're late." Amanda said bluntly.

" Yeah, sorry about that I was looking for my brother and Amy." Jeff explained.

" Well now that you're here, I heard you have some problems with your storyline." Amanda said.

" Yeah, ya know personally I'd do anything to get myself outta this Trish storyline. She's just a little possessive if ya know what I mean."

" Well what do you want to do about it?"

" That's what I was hoping you could help me with." Jeff said slyly.

" Well I can't help you unless you have an idea." Amanda said sardonically.

" Well you're a sassy one aren't you?" Jeff remarked.

" Well you're just a comedian huh? This is business Jeff." Amanda said.

" Okay, okay, I get ya. But seriously now I need some way out of this storyline."

" Right, how about we write it so that you show disinterest in Trish's advances and she'll just get exasperated with it and give up." Amanda said.

" Very good, I like that." Jeff said.

" Fine, it's done." Amanda said.

" Okay, I agree."

" If you could have gotten your brother in here we could have talked about a possible feud with Palumbo and O'Haire for the WCW tag straps." Amanda said.

" Seriously?" Jeff asked, wide-eyed.

" Yes. Mr. McMahon himself told me that the two of you are the most deserving team for the titles." Amanda said.

" Damn! Matt just had to go disappear at this time." Jeff grumbled.

" Well come back when you find him and we'll talk." Amanda said.

" Alright Miss Davis. Thanks a lot." Jeff said, getting up.

" Yeah, you're welcome," Amanda said. " And by the way, it's Amanda."

" Yeah, I'll remember that." Jeff said, leaving the room.

Amanda sat back in her chair and sighed. Sometimes these people are so hard to work with. Amanda decided to watch SmackDown! that night, just to see what was going to happen, but then again it's not like she didn't know already. Switching on the monitor in the room Amanda sat back in her chair. Seeing that the show wouldn't start for another 25 minutes or so Amanda decided to straighten her messy desk. Amanda stumbled upon a picture of her deceased younger brother and stared at it. Amanda blinked hastily at the tears that were going to spill from her eyes.

" Oh Christian why'd you have to do it? Why?" She sniffled.

Amanda dropped the picture face down on her desk and put her head in her hands. Only a short 2 months ago her younger brother Christian Andrew Davis committed suicide. This was one of the hardest things for Amanda to overcome. A year earlier her parents died in a car accident and then her brother, whom she cherished as the last person close to her killed himself under the stress of trying to live everyday life with such a huge void. Amanda had somehow gotten herself involved with one of the WWF wrestlers while she had been going through the rough time. Being a head writer for the WWF creative team and being involved in a painful relationship with Sean Waltman (X-pac). Amanda often found herself crying at night, often times when she got to go home to Houston she would visit her brother's grave and sit and cry, wondering what went wrong with her vibrant little brother, he always seemed so happy and full of life. Amanda was abruptly torn from her forlorn musings by a knock on the door.

" Come in!" She called, wiping her eyes.

" Hey baby."

" Sean! What are you doing here," Amanda asked. " You're wrestling tonight."

" Not till mid-way. I just wanted to come see you."

" That's nice." Amanda said, sniffling a bit.

" What's up with you Manda?" Sean asked.

" Nothing Sean." She lied.

" Don't lie to me."

" I'm not, there's nothing wrong." Amanda said.

" Sure, whatever." Sean said, rolling his eyes.

" You don't believe me?"

" No as a matter of fact I don't."

" Why not?" Amanda asked.

" Cause, you've been real quiet lately Amanda, like you've been hiding something." Sean said accusingly.

" What are you talking about? Sean I'm not hiding anything from you." Amanda said.

" Then what's your problem?" Sean demanded.

" I'm just going through a really hard time right now okay Sean. I'm still trying to cope with loosing my brother and it's really hard for me okay." Amanda said, starting to cry again.

" Oh its' about your brother again." Sean said rolling his eyes again.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Amanda asked angrily.

" Nothing, it's just that all you talk about is your brother. All the time."

" Sean that's horrible! How dare you say that! Christian was all I had left! How dare you make such a comment! Don't you have a conscience?"

" Yeah I got one, but Manda, come on babe. He's gone, get over it."

" SEAN YOU'RE HORRIBLE! I CAN'T JUST GET OVER IT! CHRISTIAN WAS MY ONLY BROTHER, MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT AND NOW HE'S GONE AND YOU HAVE NO SYMPAHTY FOR ME! NONE! SEAN GET OUT NOW...OUT!" Amanda screamed.

" Amanda I..."

" GET OUT!"

Amanda put her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. She lifted her head and packed her things into her bag and left her office. Amanda walked a little way down the hall until she found Vince McMahon.  
" Mr. McMahon!" She called.

" Oh Amanda, what can I do for you?"

" Um...do you need me tonight, I'm not feeling well and I wanted to head back to the hotel."

" Go ahead Amanda, take care of yourself."

" Thank you Mr. McMahon."

A/n: ok this chapter wuz written at the beginning of the 'Invasion' hence Palumbo and O'Haire are the WCW tag champs, just so no one is confused.


	2. chapter 2

Amanda woke up the next morning to a pounding knock on her hotel room door. Amanda slowly got up and opened the door.

" Amanda, where were you last night, you were supposed to come clubbing with us." Sean asked, letting himself in.

" I wasn't feeling well; I had a real bad headache." She lied.

" Oh, well how do you feel now?"

" Okay I guess. But I don't think I can ever feel 100%," Amanda said. " But I won't bother you with that because you obviously don't care that I'm having a rough time."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sean asked.

" Let me remind you of the scenario yesterday. 'Oh it's about your brother again.'" 

" Manda I didn't mean that." Sean said.

" Like hell you didn't Sean."

" Oh come on Manda, you know I didn't mean that!"

" Right whatever Sean." Amanda mumbled, sitting on the bed.

" Look, I didn't come to get into a fight with you babe, I just wanted to know where you were." Sean said.

" Well now you know, see ya later Sean, I have to get dressed." Amanda said.

" Why the hell are you being such a bitch Amanda?" Sean yelled.

" I'm not a bitch Sean!" She screamed back.

" Then what's up with you HUH? You make snappy little comments and you're shoving me away!"

" Because you don't care about me! Sean you couldn't care less about me!" Amanda yelled.

" Amanda, I care about you!"

" NO! NO YOU DON'T!"

" Don't tell me what I care about and what I don't!" Sean yelled, slapping Amanda across the face.

Amanda fell to the ground, gingerly touching the sore spot on her cheek.

" Yeah, you care about me a whole lot asshole!" Amanda screamed.

" Look Amanda, don't fuck around with me bitch!" Sean yelled, stalking toward her.

" Back off Sean! Leave me alone!"

" Don't start with me bitch; I'll beat the shit outta you ya hear me girl? HUH?"

" Sean stop it! Please!" Amanda pleaded tearfully.

" Oh no, not now, you started something with me and now you're gonna finish it girl!"

" SEAN STOP!"

The last thing Amanda felt was a boot coming down hard on the side of her head and then she blacked out. When Amanda woke up there was a curtain of purple and green hair hanging in her face.

" Amanda! Come on Amanda! Wake up!" The voice said.

" What?" Amanda groaned groggily.

" Oh Amanda you're awake!" Are you okay? Wait...bad question. What happened?"

" Sean." Amanda sobbed.

" Waltman?"

Amanda nodded.

" That asshole...okay, do you know who I am?"

" J...Jeff... Jeff Hardy."

" Good girl good, that's right." He said.

" What happened?" Amanda asked.

" I was hoping you could tell me that." Jeff said with a slight laugh in his voice.

" Sean came in this morning, we fought, he slapped me...yelled at me some more...and I don't remember much after that except a sharp pain in my head and then I blacked out." Amanda said.

" Yep, he really knocked ya one good Amanda; ya got a nice little scar on the side of your head and a pretty little hand print on the side of your face." Jeff said.

" Oh great." Amanda groaned, trying to sit up.

" Easy there, you need to rest some; I'll carry ya."

Amanda slowly pushed herself up on placing her weight on her hands.

" I'm fine; I can do it on my own." She snapped.

" Hey! I'm only here to help you...I'm not gonna hurt you Amanda." Jeff said.

" Just leave me alone."  
" Look I found you knocked out on the floor and stopped the bleeding on your forehead, the least you could do is trust me." Jeff said sharply.

" Why should I trust you? You could be just like Sean."

" Okay maybe you're right, but trust me Amanda I'm not like Sean at all. I wouldn't do this to you. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just here to help you." 

" Promise you won't hurt me Jeff." Amanda said softly.

" Promise made."

Amanda nodded and allowed Jeff to pick her up and carry her to her bed. Jeff laid her down gently and sat next to her.

" How's your head feel?" He asked.

" Hurts." Amanda mumbled.

" Ya got an medicine or something? You can take that, might make ya feel better." Jeff suggested.

" There's a bottle of aspirin in my bag over there; can you get it for me?"

" Sure can."

Jeff got up off the bed and looked at Amanda's bag blankly.

" Front pocket." She said.

Jeff unzipped the pocket and pulled out the bottle of painkillers. He took two pills out of the bottle and put it back in Amanda's bag.

" I'll be right back." Jeff said.

" Okay."

Jeff walked into the bathroom and filled up a little plastic cup with water and walked back into the room.

" Here ya go," Jeff said. " Sit up."

Amanda nodded and at up as Jeff handed her the pills and the cup of water. Amanda took the pills and laid back down.

" You gonna take a nap?" Jeff asked.

" Uh-huh." Amanda said.

" Okay, I'll let you sleep." Jeff said, walking to the door.

" JEFF!" Amanda called frantically.

" What? What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

" Please don't leave! Don't leave me alone! I don't want Sean to come back and hurt me!" Amanda said, starting to cry.

" Okay I'll stay, I'll stay," Jeff said, walking back over to Amanda. " Shh...calm down...you're okay, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere Amanda... Shh...you're okay."

Jeff held the crying Amanda in his arms tightly, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

__

'Christian! Where are you bud?' Amanda called, walking upstairs.

' Don't come up here Manda! I'm warning you DON'T COME UP HERE!'

' Christian what's wrong with you? Are you okay?'

' I'm fine...I just wanna be alone that's all...don't worry I'm fine."

' Christian you've been alone all day, come on, let's get outta here!'

' NO AMANDA!' Christian screamed.

' Christian Andrew Davis what is your problem?"

' It's for your own good Manda! Stay downstairs! You don't wanna see this!'

' Bud if you're watching that porn again don't worry, I've caught you before!' Amanda laughed.

' NO AMANDA THAT'S NOT IT! DON'T COME UP HERE!' Christian yelled harshly.

' Look Christian you're my brother, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?'

' Just fine!'

' Okay Christian.'

Amanda sat on the couch and was just relaxing when she heard a repulsively guttural scream come from upstairs. Amanda jumped up and ran up the stairs. She frantically tried to open the door to her brother's room, screaming at him to open it.

' CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!'

Amanda ran back downstairs and grabbed her brother's baseball bat and hurried back upstairs. Amanda bashed at the door with the bat repeatedly until she made a hole in it close enough to the knob to unlock the door. Amanda reached in the hole and unlocked the door and ran into the room. She saw her brother there, a pool of blood beginning to surround him on the hardwood floor. Amanda looked down at the knife he was holding limply onto covered in his blood. She started sobbing...it was too late to call an ambulance...Christian was dead. Amanda slowly stood, noticing a note on the desk she picked it up and read it.

My Dear sister Amanda,

I'm sorry Amanda...I couldn't take it. I've lost everything but you and I just can't take it anymore. I'm sorry I did this to you but I can't take it...I'm weak Amanda...I am. I know you're saying I'm not...but inside I am. I wanted to be strong for you but I lost it...I couldn't take it anymore...this is best for me...not to burden you anymore, I know you're saying I'm not but I know how you think Amanda. Even though you're older and wiser than I maybe...eventually you'll understand that life was just too hard for me. But for me my dear sister, stay strong...live your live. I'll be watching you...I promise. For me Amanda Kelly Davis stay for me...be what I couldn't...live your dreams...your life...live for me...love for me. You'll find what you're looking for you just have to look. You'll find that 'somebody' and I'll be right there with you...even if you can't see me I'll always be with you as long as you carry me along for the ride. Again I'm sorry...good-bye Amanda. I'll watching you...

Christian Andrew Davis

" NO CHRISTIAN NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! CHRISTIAN!" Amanda screamed in her sleep.

Jeff was jarred awake by her loud screams and quickly rushed to her side.

" Amanda, wake up! Amanda!"

" CHRISTIAN! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

" AMANDA!" Jeff yelled, shaking her.

" What, huh? What's happening?"

" Wake up Amanda, you're having a nightmare." Jeff said gently.

" Oh Jeff...it's horrible." Amanda cried.

" What? What's horrible? And who's Christian?"

" You wouldn't care."

" I do, please tell me. Who is Christian."

" My brother."

" When was the last time you saw him?" Jeff asked.

" Two months ago...Jeff...he's dead." Amanda sobbed.

" Oh...I'm sorry...what happened?"

" Suicide." Amanda barely whispered.

Jeff gulped and let out a shaky breath. He stared at Amanda as the tears streaked her pretty face.

" W...why? What happened to him?" Jeff asked.

" Our parents...they died in a car accident a year ago...he just couldn't bare being around...he thought he was being a burden to me...he wasn't Jeff...he wasn't!" Amanda wept.

" Oh Amanda...I'm so sorry...I understand...I know how you feel." Jeff said softly.

" HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL JEFF?" Amanda yelled.

" Cause...I lost my Mom when I was little." Jeff said.

" Oh...I'm sorry...I guess you do understand."

" Yea I do." Jeff said, looking downward.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you like that...I'm just still a little emotionally drained about it." Amanda said.

" Don't feel too bad...stuff like that is hard to get over."

" Yeah I know..." Amanda sniffled.


	3. chapter 3

Amanda and Jeff saw in an awkwardly comfortable silence until they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door accompanied by some screaming.

" AMANDA!"

Amanda jumped and huddled herself behind Jeff.

" It's Sean." She whimpered.

" It's okay, you stay here I'll handle it." Jeff said.

" NO JEFF! You're crazy!"

" Hey I've been known to do some crazy stuff and I've always come out fine, don't worry about me," Jeff said, walking to the door. " Go in the bathroom and don't come out till he's gone."

Amanda nodded and ran to the bathroom, locking herself in. Jeff sighed and opened the door.

" What are you doing here Hardy?" Sean asked.

" Now do you want the full-length story or the short story?" Jeff asked.

" Don't be funny; just tell me what you're doing here."

" I guess that means you want the full-length story." 

" Whatever now why the hell are you here!"

" Well I was walking back to my hotel room and I saw this door wide open. Ya know I thought it was kinda weird so I peeked in. I see a pretty girl lying on the floor with blood coming outta her head. I realize hey this is Amanda, so I walk in, clean her up and try and get her awake. She wakes up in hysterics and when she finally calms down I asked her what happened. Amanda says you happened. I ask her to tell me so she does, we talk some more blah blah blah, she falls asleep, dreams about her late brother wakes up crying and we're where we are now." Jeff explained.

" You mean to tell me that you have been here with Amanda for that long?" Sean asked.

" Yeah pretty much." Jeff said flatly.

" You son of a bitch! What'd you do to her?" Sean demanded loudly.

" Yo man calm down! I didn't do anything to her, with her, nothing like that!" Jeff said, trying to defend himself.

" You expect me to believe that bullshit?"

" Well yeah but I guess you're not gonna."

" Damn straight I'm not." Sean said, throwing a punch at Jeff.

Jeff ducked and crossed to the other side of the room.

" Whoa man calm down! I swear I didn't do anything to her!"

" Yeah right!" 

Sean swung at Jeff again, hitting him in the jaw.

" SHIT!" Jeff swore, holding his jaw. " What's your problem Sean?"

" You being with my girl that's what!"

" Hey I told you I didn't do anything to her or with her Sean get a grip!"

" I don't believe you, you little fuck!"

Inside the bathroom, Amanda could hear Sean yelling at Jeff and Jeff trying to voice his side of the argument. Sean wasn't listening to anything Jeff was saying, he didn't believe a word of it. Amanda heard more yelling and something hit the ground. She didn't care anymore so Amanda unlocked the bathroom door and ran out. Sean had Jeff down on the floor, beating the hell out of him.

" SEAN STOP!" Amanda yelled.

He didn't listen so Amanda took it upon herself to make him stop. She ran up behind him and grabbed two hands full his curly black hair, yanking hard on it. Amanda had pulled hard enough to get Sean off of Jeff but he quickly turned his attention to her.

" What do you think you're doing?" Sean demanded.

" Stop it Sean, Jeff didn't do anything." Amanda said.

" And I should believe you?"

" Please Sean, just listen, he's telling the truth, Jeff didn't do anything to me!" Amanda said, kneeling next to Jeff.

" I still don't believe him." Sean said, glaring at Jeff.

" Sean please, he didn't do anything please believe me." Amanda pleaded, helping Jeff sit up.

" Yeah whatever, I'll see you later Amanda."

" Bye Sean."

Amanda sighed once Sean had left the room. She looked down at Jeff whose lip was bleeding and a black circle was beginning to form under his left eye.

" Damn that hurt." Jeff winced.

" Come on, I'll clean ya up."

Amanda led Jeff into the bathroom as he said down on the toilet seat. Amanda wet a small hand towel and gently pressed it against Jeff's lip.

" OW! That hurts!" He exclaimed.

" Hold still, I'm just trying to get the bleeding to stop." 

Amanda pressed harder on the towel causing Jeff to yelp loudly.

" Stop being a baby." Amanda laughed.

" It hurts." Jeff groaned.

" Like I said, hold still, the bleeding should stop soon." Amanda said.

" Okay."

Amanda took the towel off of Jeff's lip and rinsed in in the sink. She pressed it against his lip again and gently wiped off the remaining blood.

" There, all better." Amanda said.

" Thanks Amanda." Jeff said.

" You're welcome," She said. " Now, about that eye of yours."

" It's fine, I've had a shiner or two in my lifetime don't worry about it."

" At least put some ice on it, it's starting to swell." Amanda said.

" I'll go get the ice...you..." 

" Oh no, I don't think you want people to see you with that eye quite yet do you? I'll get the ice, don't worry I'll be okay." Amanda interrupted.

" Alright, but be careful please." Jeff said. 

" I will."

Amanda smiled sweetly at Jeff and ran out of the bathroom. Amanda walked down the hall and to the ice machine.

" Hey Amanda, what's up?" Stephanie asked.

" Oh hey, nothing much, you?"

" Nothing, I was on the search for some soda, looks like I finally found the machine."

" Yeah."

" What's that on your hand?"

Amanda looked at her finger; there was a little blood on it from when she was cleaning up Jeff's face.

" Oh, it must be a paper cut, I was looking over some paperwork earlier, I didn't even notice it truthfully."

" Oh I hate when that happens." Stephanie laughed.

" Yeah me too, well, I'll see you later, Steph."

" Bye Amanda."

Amanda smiled at Stephanie and walked back to her room. Amanda shut the door and walked back into the bathroom. She picked up a clean hand towel and put two pieces of ice in it.

" Here, hold that to your eye." She instructed Jeff.

Jeff nodded and held the ice to his eye.

" Hey, thanks Amanda." He said.

" No problem Jeff." She said.

" Hey, my lip is still bleeding." Jeff said.

" Hang on."

Amanda re-wet the first hand towel and pressed it to Jeff's lip again.

" Does it still hurt?" Amanda asked.

" Minimal pain, nothing I couldn't live through."

" Let me look at it, move your elbow for a minute."

Jeff did as Amanda instructed as she leaned closer to look at the cut on Jeff's bottom lip.

" How bad is it doc?" Jeff joked.

" Well...looks like stitches to me...Sean must have been wearing a ring or something." Amanda said.

" Hey! I was only joking."

" But I'm serious Jeff; your lip is really bleeding some kinda bad."

" Ah shit, that's the last thing I need. Stitches in my lip and a nice shiner on my eye. I'm all set now." Jeff said sarcastically.

" I'm sorry...wait...I think I have a little band-aid if you want it." Amanda said.

" That'd be better than stitches my dear." Jeff laughed.

" Okay hang on a sec."

Amanda walked out of the room and searched around in her bag. She returned, opening a small band-aid.

" Hold still." Amanda said, placing the band-aid on Jeff's lip carefully.

" Thanks Amanda."

" No problem...but what are you gonna tell your brother? I mean it's kinda weird that you see him whenever you did and your face was fine and then you come back and you've got a black eye and your lip is all swollen."

" I'll tell him what happened." Jeff said.

" NO! Jeff you can't tell anybody what happened! Please...for me...if Sean finds out... Oh Jeff please don't tell anyone!" Amanda pleaded.

" You know something Amanda; you are one STRANGE chick." Jeff said.

" What makes you say that?" She demanded.

" Well, you got your whole situation with Sean. You basically worship this guy and he treats you like dirt. Amanda come on, don't defend him. I know you're having problems of your own and that's understandable but Amanda, come on you're a smart girl and I don't wanna see you like this." Jeff said.

" Thank you so much for being concerned Jeff but I can perfectly take care of myself."

" Amanda that's not what I meant. What I mean is that..."

" Jeff it's okay. I know you're just trying to be nice and that's fine but you don't have to be so concerned about me. I'm fine."

" Right whatever you say Amanda. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." Jeff said, standing up.

" No I don't want that. I just want you to understand that I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. If I need help I'll come to you first before anyone." Amanda said.

" You will?"

" Yes Jeff, you're on the top of my list. If I need help I will come to you."

" That makes me feel really good ya know that. I'm glad to know that if you want help I'm the one you'll come to."

" Well good."

" But hey, I got one more question for you."

" What's that?"

" Well...uh...how do I word this...has this ever happened before? I mean has Sean ever done this to you before?" Jeff asked.

" No." Amanda lied.

" You're lying." Jeff said bluntly.

" AM NOT!"

" Yes you are. I can see it."

" How can you see if someone's lying? Jeff you don't have super powers."

" I may not have super powers but I can tell when someone's not telling me the truth. I mean Matt may be able to read people but I know emotions Amanda you're lying to me and that's not nice." Jeff said.

" You have no proof of that whatsoever."

" I do," Jeff led Amanda to the mirror. " Look. Your face tells everything you're feeling, everything about you."

" How do you know all this?"

" Stuff I picked up...I listen to people talk." Jeff said.

" Oh."

" Now, I can tell lots about you from what you look like. Like this...under your eyes...sleep deprivation or something like that...yea that's it. You cry yourself to sleep a lot don't you?"

" Yes."

" You don't sleep good at night?"

" No."

" Because of what's going on in your head."

" Yes."

" And this...what's that?" Jeff pointed to a small cut on her chin.

" I...I had stitches." Amanda said.

" When?"

" Last year...I don't remember what happened though." Amanda said.

" Hmm...how long have you been with Sean?"

" Um... two years now."

" You've put up with his bullshit for two years?"

" Uh-huh...it's been hard...especially after my brother." 

" Were you and your brother close?" Jeff asked.

" Yes... very close... Christian was like my best friend...we had to stick close after our parents passed away."

" I'm sorry...but I do understand how you feel...trying to cope with such a loss." 

" Who did you loose?" Amanda asked apprehensively.

" My Mother."

" Oh...you poor thing...I'm so sorry."

" Hmm...thanks...if that's the apt thing to say."

" Do you mind telling me? Or do you not feel comfortable?"

" No I'm fine...just...can we got outta the bathroom?"

" OH sure." Amanda laughed.

" You're cute." Jeff remarked.

" What?"

" Uh...oh nothing...don't mind me."

" Um...okay. So, what happened?"

Jeff took a deep breath and told Amanda the story. After he was done Jeff turned away so that Amanda wouldn't see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

" Oh Jeff," Amanda wiped away tears of her own. " I'm so sorry."

" Thanks." He whispered, rubbing his eyes.

Amanda got up and wrapped her arms around Jeff.

" Don't be afraid to let people see you cry Jeff...it's okay...especially with something like this." She whispered.

Jeff nodded and turned around.

" Thank you Amanda."


	4. chapter 4

It was back to work once again for Amanda and she sat miserably in her office when there was a knock on her door.

" Come in!"

" Hey Amanda."

" Matt, hi, what's up?" She said.

" I know didn't want him too, but Jeff told me what happened," Matt sat down. " I thought it was kinda weird that when I saw him yesterday he was just fine and a few hours later he has a black eye and had a band-aid on his lip."

" Matt...I...He wasn't supposed to tell you! He promised he wouldn't!" Amanda exclaimed.

" Amanda, you can't hide something like that," Matt said. " Amanda listen to me, you have to tell Vince or someone who can do something about Sean!"

" NO MATT! I can't! It'll only make things worse! If I tell Vince and Sean gets fired or suspended or something and he finds out I told he'll track me down and do worse to me that what he did before!" Amanda exclaimed.

" Amanda please you have to do what's right for you, don't worry about him. I don't think Jeff has told anyone else but me but he's concerned about you Amanda." Matt said.

" I know he is but he doesn't have to be."

" Well he is," Matt said. " Listen Amanda, I don't know everything that's going on but I know what Jeff told me, Amanda you have to let someone know what's going on." Matt said.

" No I don't. No one has to know about this, I shouldn't have told Jeff!" Amanda yelled.

" Whatever I guess I can't change your mind so just do whatever you want okay Amanda, just forget I said anything to you." Matt snapped.

With that Matt got up and walked out of Amanda's office. Amanda sighed and put her head down and cried. Matt was right, she did have to do something about her situation, but she didn't want to tell anyone else especially because she was afraid of Sean. There was another knock on the door, Amanda wiped her face and attempted to pull herself together.  
" Come in!" She called.

" Hey Manda!" 

" Hey Amy, what's up?"

" Nothing, I just wanted to tell ya that we're all going to a club tonight and you're invited if you wanna come, I mean you've seemed a little down lately so why don't you come with us."

" Maybe I will Aimes."

" You should Manda," Amy said. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah, fine." 

" Manda, come on girl, you're my best friend you know you can tell me anything."

" Yeah I know...but you have to promise NOT to tell anyone! Okay! Jeff and Matt already know and that's too many people as it is!"

" Okay, I won't say anything, I promise."

Amanda sat back and slowly told Amy the entire story from the beginning, by the time she was finished she was sobbing once again.

" OH AMANDA! You poor thing!"

Amy jumped up and hugged her friend.

" I can't tell anyone else Aimes! Sean will find out and...and...I'm scared of what he'll do to me Amy!" Amanda sobbed.

" Amanda, you have to say something to Vince, he'll fix all this, come on...it's not fair to you that Sean can get away with this, hurting you like this Amanda you have to tell Vince!"

" Amy I can't! You have to understand that! I'm so scared of what Sean will do to me if he finds out that I told Vince!"

" Amanda you can't keep this to yourself, sure, Jeff, Matt, and I know but you have to tell someone who has some authority around here! Amanda Kelly Davis listen to me closely! You can't keep putting up with Sean and what he's doing to you. It's not fair," Amy said. " Amanda it's called abuse and nobody has to put up with it."

" But Amy...I'm...I'm...scared...I don't...I can't..." Amanda started sobbing harder.

" Shh, it's okay Manda, just take your time. You have to tell, you have to...It's now or never Amanda, if you don't say anything now, it's gonna keep going on, Sean's gonna keep hurting you and getting away with it. I don't wanna see that happen to you Amanda." Amy whispered, hugging Amanda.

" I know Aimes," Amanda sniffled. " I have to, but I'm scared."

" You can't live in fear Amanda, you have to be brave, and strong, and stand up for yourself! Don't let him keep doing this to you, don't let him make you afraid."

" You're right Amy...I do have to stand up for myself...I'm gonna tell Vince...just not right now okay."

" Okay, but don't wait too long."

" I won't."

" So are you coming with us tonight?"

" Sure why not!"

" Good! Now come with me, I'm gonna get you all dressed up!" Amy exclaimed, pulling Amanda out of the room.

**Later**

" VOILA," Amy exclaimed. " You look gorgeous!" 

" Thanks Aimes!"

" No problem! So you like the pants?"

" Oh yeah! They're great."

" Okay, maybe you'll get someone else to notice you if ya know what I mean!"

" Who? Jeff?" Amanda asked.

" DUH CHICA! Of course Jeff! He digs ya! In his words."

" Really?" Amanda asked.

" Yes! He thinks your gorgeous and he's totally into ya!"

" Okay that's good...cause...I kinda like him too.'

" Do you? AW! That's great! I should tell him!" Amy exclaimed.

" NO! Let me do it myself," Amanda said. " Plus, I HAVE to break this off with Sean!"

" Atta girl! I'm proud of you! Now, let's roll!"

Amanda and Amy left Amy's hotel room and headed out to meet Matt and Jeff and a few others for their ride to the club.

" HEY GIRLS! Over here!" Matt called.

" Hey guys." They said.  
" Amanda! Glad to see ya decided to come!" Matt said.

" Yeah, I needed to do something else than be depressed." Amanda said.

" Hey Amanda," Jeff put his arm around her. " You look great."

" Thanks." She smiled.

" Amy dressed you didn't she?" Jeff whispered.

" Yeah, do you like it?" Amanda pulled away and spun around for Jeff.

" Love it."

Amy had dressed Amanda in the sexiest outfit she could find. Amanda was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans that tie up the front, she had on a backless purple halter-top. Her long hair was let down for once and she had on shoes with about a 7 inch heel on them. After a little while everyone who was going got situated with their rides and within a few minutes the groups arrived at the club. Amanda stuck close to Jeff the entire time and had a great time dancing with him.

" JEFF," Amanda called. " Come on! I love this song!"

Jeff nodded and got up. Jeff and Amanda strode onto the dance floor. Jeff took her hand and spun her to him, wrapping his arms around her. Just as Amanda and Jeff made their way to the dance floor, " Between Me and You" by Ja Rule had started. Jeff and Amanda had started grinding to the song but oblivious to the both of them Sean was watching Amanda's every move.

" What does she think she's doing?" Sean muttered to Matt Bloom (Albert) whom was sitting next to him.

" What are you talking about?"

" Amanda, look at her."

" What?"

" Look man, she's with Hardy, what's she doing with him?"

" I don't know man; maybe it's because of what you just happened to do to her a few days ago."

" What are you talking about?"

" You know what I'm talking about Sean." 

" So what! That still doesn't mean she has to be hanging all over Jeff Hardy." Sean said.

" Whatever."

Meanwhile, the song had ended and Jeff along with Amanda had sat down again. Almost everyone who was sitting at the table seemingly noticed the awesome relationship brewing between Amanda and Jeff, the two made an astonishing couple. Amanda, who seems to be quiet and timid when first seen but also has the side to her that is a spitfire, ready to party, gorgeous and sexy. While Jeff presents himself as quite outlandish, attention-grabbing, flamboyant, and fairly impetuous.(I **LOVE** the thesaurus!) There is also a side to him that seems virtually muted, the quiet, attentive, tolerant, and gentle side. 

" I guess that old saying is right huh Matt?" Amy said, motioning toward Jeff and Amanda.

" What's that?"

" Opposites attract."

" S'pose so."

While Matt and Amy were chatting Jeff and Amanda were off in their own worlds, whispering to each other.

" I'll be right back." Amanda murmured to Jeff.

He nodded as she got up and strolled weightless and carefree across the room. Jeff studied her every move intensely, the way she seemed to glide instead of walk, how her long hair sashayed behind her. Jeff was completely spellbound by Amanda and it was more than obvious. As Amanda continued her walk toward the restroom she walked by Sean whom was glaring crossly at her. As Amanda walked by Sean he grabbed her arm tightly and spun her toward him.

" What the hell are you doing?" He growled.

" What are you talking about," Amanda asked. " Let me go!"

Sean got up and drug Amanda toward the back to the club.

" You know what I'm talking about, what the hell do you think you're doing with Jeff Hardy?"

" Jeff and I are friends that's all okay Sean." Amanda said.

" Just friends? Sure that's why you're hanging all over him all of a sudden."

" Sean please Jeff and I are friends and frankly I think hanging all over Jeff is MUCH better than hanging all over you!"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" I'm saying Sean, I'm tired of you and the way you treat me Sean, I can't stand it anymore! I'm done with you Sean! That's it! NO MORE! We're done!"

With that Amanda slapped Sean across the face as hard as she could and made her way back over to Jeff with a smile on her face. Jeff welcomed her back openly as she sat next to him.

" Where'd you go?" Jeff asked.

" Well, initially I was going to the bathroom but I hadn't the slightest clue that would lead to a small detour, namely Sean. He asks me what I'm doing with you and I told him we're friends and he says something about me hanging all over you or something and I tell him it's better than hanging all over you. Then I dump him." Amanda explained.

" Amanda! You did finally! I'm proud of you!" Jeff exclaimed.

" I'm glad, now I feel so much better, I mean I feel totally free," Amanda said. " But still...I feel a little scared...ya know...about the consequences of this entire thing...ya know if Sean gets too mad at me..."

" Hey, don't worry about it okay, it's your life and it's time for you to have some fun!" 

" You're right Jeff! I can't worry about Sean anymore, as far as I'm concerned, that part of my life ended 5 minutes ago!"

" Good for you Manda," Jeff said smiling. " Now come on, let's dance!"

Jeff took Amanda by the hand and led her out to the dance floor once again.

**Later**

Amanda and Jeff had left the club early, claiming they wanted to 'talk'. As they were riding the elevator up to their rooms Jeff put his arms around Amanda and gently kissed her lips.

" Jeff." She whispered.

" Huh?"

" I...I...I really like you...and I've heard that you feel the same way about me...and I want to pursue that...but...I want to know how you feel about it first."

" Well," Jeff slid his hands down Amanda's sides, resting them on her butt. " I think...that we should pursue these feelings we have for each other. You see Amanda...when I kissed you a few moments ago, I've wanted to do that since I first laid eyes on you and now that I've gotten to do it, it's so much sweeter than I ever expected."

" So what are you trying to tell me Mr. Hardy?" Amanda teased.

" I'm telling you that," Jeff leaned in to whisper in her ear. " There's a bed on the 4th floor waiting for me and my new girlfriend."

Seemingly on cue, the elevator door opened. Amanda and Jeff stepped out with their arms around each other. They reached Jeff's room and Jeff let them in. Amanda flopped down on her back on the bed and let her feet and legs dangle over the side. Jeff sat down on the bed and gently rubbed his hand up Amanda's stomach. She smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

" You don't waste time do you?" Amanda smiled.

" Notta chance baby." Jeff said, kissing her again.

Jeff delicately lifted Amanda's shirt over her head and kissed her from her lips down to her chest.


	5. chapter 5----the end

When Amanda woke up the next morning, Jeff's arms were tightly wrapped around her nude body, holding her close to him. Amanda gently stroked Jeff's now blue hair with her fingers as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

" Hello gorgeous." He whispered sleepily.

" Morning." Amanda whispered back.

" Did you have fun last night?" Jeff asked teasingly.

" More than you know."

" Mmm, good."

" So now what?" Amanda asked.

" I don't know, what about...you know who?"

" I don't give about him." Amanda said.

" Good girl." Jeff smiled, kissing Amanda's cheek gently.

" Good girl? I'm not a good girl; I'm a naughty girl." Amanda teased.

" Damn straight you are," Jeff laughed slightly. " So, since we have the day off, what do you wanna do?" 

" I don't know...we could just lay here, that'd be nice." Amanda said.

" It would, wouldn't it?"

**Knock On Door**

" Yeah, if we could have the private time together." Amanda groaned.

" You said it love." Jeff said, sliding his boxers and jeans on.

" I wonder who in the world it could be." Amanda said.

" Who knows." Jeff said, opening the door.

" BASTARD!" Came a scream when Jeff opened the door.

The scream followed by a wooden bat coming down on top of Jeff's cranium. Jeff fell with a loud thud to the ground in an unconscious state. The door flung open the rest of the way and revealed Sean, eyes burning, clutching that baseball bat. Amanda screamed and scrambled around on the bed, trying to cover herself up.

" SEAN! What did you do to him! GET OUT!" Amanda yelled.

" You really are a stupid little bitch aren't you?" Sean growled, stalking Amanda.

" Sean please stop it! Sean stop! I didn't do anything to you!" Amanda cried.

" YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?"

" Sean...please...Jeff...he's hurt." Amanda crawled off the bed and towards Jeff.

" GET BACK!"

Sean swung the bat at Amanda and she scurried away from Jeff. Amanda dissolved herself in what part of the sheets she managed to tear away from the bed in an endeavor to cover herself. Sean moved closer as Amanda tried to crawl backwards away from him. Rivers of tears had started to flow freely down Amanda's cheeks. She wrapped the covers tighter around her body as she shook with fright. Sean kept getting closer and closer to her, that bat still in his hands.

" You just couldn't wait could you Amanda? You just couldn't wait to get rid of me so you fuck him could you? COULD YOU?"

" Sean...stop it please!" Amanda wept.

" Oh trust me Amanda dear, it was no secret between you two last night, being in the room beside you!"

" Please stop." Amanda gagged on her tears.

" You never got that loud for me Manda, what's so great about this freak huh?" Sean asked, kicking Jeff's lifeless body.

Amanda sat wrapped up in her sheets, sobbing loudly. Being bombarded with those degrading comments was more than she could handle. Amanda began to cough, once again gagging on her tears. Her now pale face turned a light red, a soft purple color, and almost blue. Sean helped the change right along, clamping his hand tightly around her throat. Amanda gasped helplessly for breath as Sean finally let go. He took the end of the bat and jammed it into Amanda stomach hard. Amanda screamed, slightly rousing Jeff out of his unconscious state. Jeff groaned and stirred slightly and sat up a little bit. Sean took the bat and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious once again. Amanda sobbed hard and tried to crawl away. Sean grabbed her ankle and drug her across the floor. He took the bat and struck Amanda in the leg with it. Letting out a loud scream Amanda clutched her leg tightly from the horrible pain shooting through it. 

" That'll teach you a lesson you little slut." Sean growled at her.

Sean grabbed Amanda up by the hair, forcing her to put pressure on her hurt leg. Barely standing, Amanda attempted to balance herself on one leg. Sean kicked it out from underneath her allowing her to go crashing to the ground. Amanda screamed at the impact as Sean struck her right leg with the bat again. Hearing a loud snap Amanda shrieked in pain. A mix of slaps, sobs, punches and screams emitted from the room followed by a long excruciating silence. The door swung open once again and Sean walked out. After what seemed like an eternity Jeff woke up, his head throbbing. Jeff stood up unsteadily, gently swaying from side to side as he tried to get his balance. Jeff's vision slowly began to clear up as he caught sight of a bloody and bruised Amanda lying on the floor, loosely wrapped up in a white bed sheet. Jeff shook his head, trying to focus his vision and looked down at the baseball bat the lay beside Amanda's body. Jeff dropped down to the floor next to his fallen girlfriend, cradling her in his arms.

" Manda baby wake up! Wake up love," He whispered. " Manda!"

Jeff gently laid her back down on the bed and shakily made his way to the phone. Jeff called an ambulance and the police and gently held Amanda until they got there.

**Later**

Jeff as sitting in the hospital getting his own head checked out. Surprisingly he only had a minor concussion. About 3 police officers came up to Jeff questioning him on what had happened to Amanda.

" Mr. Hardy, do you remember anything?" One asked.

" Vaguely, all I remember is opening the door and a sharp pain in my head and then a few minutes later I remember hearing a scream and then another sharp pain in the back of my head. And then I blacked out again." Jeff replied.

" Did you see who did it?" An officer asked.

" No ma'am, I didn't get a good look before I was knocked in the head." Jeff said.

" Well thank you Mr. Hardy, we'll have to talk to Miss Davis when she comes around."

Jeff just nodded as the police officers walked away. Jeff was oblivious to the fact that his brother had come in and sat next to him. Jeff buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

" She's gonna be alright Jeff. Amanda's strong, she'll pull through." Matt said, patting his brother on the back.

Jeff turned his head sharply, he hadn't a clue that Matt was sitting there.

" Matt! What are you doing here?" He asked.

" Well, I found out that my kid brother and Amanda were in the hospital, why else would I be here." Matt replied.

" I hope...I hope she's gonna be okay." Jeff sobbed.

This was the first time in years Matt had seen Jeff break down like he was. Rarely had he seen Jeff cry like this.

" She'll be fine Jeff." Matt reassured him.

" Matt...I...I love her. My girlfriend...I can't believe this. Whoever this crazy fuck is that did this to her..."

Then it hit the Hardy brothers.

" Sean!" They both said.

" Bastard!" Jeff growled between his teeth.

" Whoa Jeff, calm down. They'll get him Jeff, they'll get him. Sean Waltman is gonna get what he deserves for doing this to poor Amanda."

" No one treats my girlfriend like shit and gets away with it!" Jeff vowed, clenching his fists.

" Girlfriend?" Matt asked.

" Yes...it's a long story I don't have time to tell right now." Jeff sighed.

" Is there a Jeff Hardy here?" A nurse called out.

" I am Jeff Hardy."

" Oh good, Amanda Davis is awake and calling for you." The nurse said.

Jeff nodded and followed the nurse to Amanda's room. She was hooked up to so many things that sent chills down Jeff's spine just looking at them. Jeff looked down at his poor Amanda, lying there, black eyes, bruised cheeks.

" Jeff." She whispered.

" I'm here baby." He said, sitting down next to her.

" Sean...he..."

" Shh, I know baby, I know."

" Have the police officers talked to you?" Amanda asked.

" Yes."

" That damn baseball bat," Amanda swore. " He broke 2 of my ribs and my left leg."

Jeff muttered a few incoherent curses under his breath.

" Other than that, all I have is bruises." Amanda said.

" I don't care if all you have is bruises Manda, Sean had NO right to do this to you, NO right at all." Jeff was letting his temper show for once.

" Jeff please calm down," Amanda said. " I don't care about him now, I'm going to talk to the police and they're going to lock him up for good and he won't bother me or us anymore baby. We won't have to worry about Sean ever again! I should have done this a long time ago...a very long time ago. But I've been dealing with so much...so many demons Jeff. Everything that's happened to me and everything that's gone on recently. So many of the unseen monsters inside...but Jeff...it's all gonna get better...and everything will change. I won't let so many fake things blind me anymore Jeff. I'm in control of my life now and I love it."

__

'Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real

  
_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
controlling/I can't seem  
_

To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
  
_Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real_

__

Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
_distracting/reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how I can't seem...  
  
To find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
so insecure  
_

Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real  


__

Crawling in my skin  
these wounds they will not heal  
fear is how I fall  
confusing what is real'

THE END

Lyrics: "Crawling" by Linkin Park  


__


End file.
